Best of friends or what?
by Tommy-yomz
Summary: Tomoyo and Co. is part of the Student Council. As their school days continues, what will happen if the Secretary and the President started to be together every day? Will they fall in love or will they be just bestfriends?
1. First day of class

**Summary: Tomoyo is a matchmaker and she's not too close with other guys but what will happen if Eriol transferred at their school and she became his closest female friend? ET SS.**

**Chapter 1; first day of school:**

Tomoyo slowly walked towards the waiting area. There, she saw Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Meilin. She waved as she widely smiled. They waved back as they walked towards her.

"Long time no see, Tomo-chan." Rika said. She nodded.

"I missed all of you." Tomoyo said. They smiled.

"We missed you, too." Sakura said. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Saku-chan, we just met yesterday." Tomoyo said. Sakura pouted. They laughed. Then, Syaoran and Yamazaki entered. All of the girls squealed. Tomoyo giggled.

"Still the most popular guys?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran kissed her cheek then shrugged. Then, Syaoran kissed Sakura's hand. Sakura blushed. They giggled.

"Well, I'm not surprised anymore." Syaoran said. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Sakura smiled.

"Ne, I hope there are more cute guys in our class that can make Tomo-chan fall in love." Sakura said. Meilin rolled her eyes.

"Saku-chan, that's impossible." Meilin said. Chiharu sighed.

"Yeah, well, if only the guys in our class stop teasing her." Chiharu said. Rika smiled.

"I think that's how they show a love for a friend." Rika said. Naoko stared at her.

"Are you crazy? Calling Tomo-chan ugly even if she's so pretty is a love for a friend?" Naoko asked, bewildered. Rika smiled.

"Not exactly but they can't do that unless they're friends with her." Rika said. Tomoyo laughed.

"Stop it, its okay. It's my fault for being a crybaby." Tomoyo said. They sighed. Then, the teacher from the office came out and posted the list at the bulletin. Sakura happily run towards it. Tomoyo smiled slightly. Then, Syaoran offered his hand. She accepted it while Meilin slid her hand to her other free hand. She smiled. There, they saw their class list. They all smiled.

"Great, we're classmates again." Chiharu exclaimed. They nodded, smiling. The eight of them walked upstairs. The freshman and sophomores saluted. They nodded. Actually, the eight of them is part of the student council and CAT officers. They saw students looking at the bulletin board where student council and CAT officers are listed.

Student Council:

President: **Daidouji Tomoyo**.

Vice-president: **Kinomoto Sakura**.

Secretary: **Sasaki Rika**.

**Hiiragizawa Eriol**.

Treasurer: **Yamazaki Takashi**.

Sgt. at arms: **Li Syaoran**.

**Li Meilin**.

Business manager: **Mihara Chiharu**.

Historian: **Yanagizawa Naoko**.

CAT Officers:

Commander: **Li Syaoran**

Corps Commander: **Kinomoto Sakura**

Cadette Captain: **Daidouji Tomoyo**

Cadet Captain: **Hiiragizawa Eriol**

First Lieutenant: **Mihara Chiharu**

**Li Meilin**

Second Lieutenant: **Sasaki Rika**

**Yanagizawa Naoko**

Platoon 1 leader: **Yamazaki Takashi.**

"Gosh, I can't believe so many students are interested." Chiharu said. Tomoyo stared at the bulletin.

"Guys, Hiiragizawa Eriol, took the position of Cadet Captain and he's also my secretary." Tomoyo said. They looked at him then at the list.

"So? And why are you so interested?" Meilin said. Tomoyo looked at her.

"Guys, you know how hard it is to become a cadet captain and for Rika-chan to have a partner." Tomoyo said. Naoko raised her eyebrow.

"What's your point?" Naoko asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"My point is who he is?" Tomoyo asked. They all looked at each other.

"I wonder who he is." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I bet he's a transferee." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"Anyway, how did he get in?" Meilin asked. Rika nodded.

"The election is every July and its June." Rika said. Naoko smiled.

"I guess this list won't change until next year." Naoko said. Sakura pouted.

"Aww, but I want to be a commander." Sakura said. Syaoran chuckled.

"Well, you're a commander." Syaoran said. Sakura rolled her eyes. Meilin look back and forth.

"Yeah, but a corps commander, I'm just second to you." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled. Tomoyo shook her head, smiling.

"You're still a commander…" Syaoran said. Sakura smiled.

"You're right, well, I'm sure I'll get it next year." Sakura said, confident. Syaoran chuckled.

"Confident, are we?" Syaoran teased. Sakura stuck her tongue out. They laughed.

**Classroom:**

"Ohh, so Prez is still our classmate, huh?" One of the guys said. Another guy chuckled. Then, the eight of them came in.

"Good morning, Prez." The entire class greeted. Tomoyo smiled.

"Good morning." Tomoyo greeted back. Then, the teacher came in.

"Good morning class." Terada-sensei said. They smiled as the bowed. After that, they were told to sit down.

"Class, I would like you to meet Hiiragizawa Eriol. He's from England." Terada-sensei said. Tomoyo boringly looked at him.

_He's just an ordinary guy. He looks a little cute though._ Tomoyo thought, looking away. Eriol smiled at his classmates. Tomoyo saw Rika and Naoko looked at him with admiration. She rolled her eyes. She stole a glance then looked back at their teacher.

**Lunch:**

The eight of them, as usual, is currently eating under their favorite spot; cherry blossom tree.

"He's so cute, ne?" Rika asked. Tomoyo sighed for the umpteen times.

"Rika-chan, what did you see about him?" Tomoyo asked. Rika smiled dreamily.

"He's so handsome and I like bad boys." Rika said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"He's a bad boy?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked. Rika shook.

"No, but I think he is." Rika said. Sakura and Tomoyo rolled their eyes.

"Anyways, I don't like him." Tomoyo said. That startled them.

"Tomo-chan, it's rare to have you hate someone." Chiharu said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I don't hate him; I just don't like him for any reason." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"That's our Tomo-chan…" Sakura whispered. Rika and Naoko sighed sadly.

"But I like him." Rika and Naoko said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I know it's not that I'm against you. I'll just have to know him more so that I can learn like him." Tomoyo said. They nodded happily. Syaoran smiled.

"Maybe I have to scare him of." Syaoran said. They looked at him.

"Why do you need to do that?" Meilin asked. Yamazaki smirked.

"Obviously, Li-san, Syaoran-kun doesn't want any other guy to be close with her since she'll be his cousin in the future." Yamazaki said. Chiharu raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo giggled.

"So you plan to do it." Tomoyo said, smirking. Syaoran gulped.

"W-what do you mean?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled mischievously.

"Exactly what I mean, you know that I know that you know." Tomoyo said. Syaoran hummed.

"Well, how did you know that I know that you know?" Syaoran asked. Their friends look back and forth.

"It's because I _know_ that you know that I know what exactly I'm talking about." Tomoyo said. Syaoran smirked slightly.

"Sure, well, I exactly don't know what you know that I know that you know." Syaoran said. Tomoyo lightly glared at him.

"You know what I know that you know that I know that you know." Tomoyo said.

"Oh gosh, this is getting confusing." Meilin whispered. Syaoran is starting to lose his wits.

"Fine, just explain what I know that you know that I know that you know that I know." Syaoran said. Tomoyo smiled.

"W-wait, Tomo-chan said that Syaoran know what she knows that he knows that- argh! It is so confusing!" Chiharu whispered to herself.

"Sure, I'll explain what I know that you know that I know that you know that I know that you know what exactly I'm talking about." Tomoyo said. Syaoran glared at her.

"Oh, please enlighten me." Syaoran said, sarcastically.

"Well, it's all about Arukas." Tomoyo said, hinting him. Realization hit him. He blushed.

Tomoyo- 2

Syaoran- 0

"W-who's Arukas?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smirked.

"Want me to reveal her?" Tomoyo asked.

Tomoyo- 3

Syaoran- 0

Syaoran blushed even more. Then, the bell rang. She got up and waited for them to get up, too.

"Double damn, Tommy won again." Syaoran said. They giggled. When their laughter died, they all walked together back to their classroom.

"Ne, what's our next class?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"4th period is English, one of your favorite subjects but we're not going to study because today s the first day." Tomoyo said. She clapped happily.

**English class:**

"Class, we're now going to have an election for the class officers." Terada-sensei said. They cheered happily.

"Well, since the student council is in this class, they will be the one who will assist us in this election." Terada-sensei said. That shocked them.

"Terada-sensei, we have no right about that." Tomoyo complained. Terada smiled.

"Tomoyo-san, I've known the eight of you since 4th grade and I completely trust the eight of you." Terada said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Thanks, Terada-sensei…" Tomoyo said. Then, she walked in front and smiled charmingly. Eriol seemed to be a bit affected by it. He stared at her.

"I wonder if she can withstand my wits." Eriol said to himself, smirking. Tomoyo smiled.

"The position of president is now open." Tomoyo said. Eriol raised his hand. Tomoyo smiled and nodded.

"I nominate you, Daidouji-san." Eriol said. Tomoyo looked shocked but smiled and wrote her name.

"Any other students who want to nominate someone?" Tomoyo asked. Their shook their head. Tomoyo blushed a bit. Terada smiled.

"Then, now that Tomoyo-san is our president, the position of president is now closed." Terada-sensei said. They clapped. Tomoyo bowed.

"The position of vice-president is now open." Tomoyo said. Rika raised her hand.

"I nominate Hiiragizawa-kun." Rika asked. Tomoyo smiled and wrote his name. Chiharu raised her hand.

"I nominate Saku-chan." Chiharu said. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"W-what…? Hoe…" Sakura muttered. Tomoyo smiled and then, wrote Sakura's name.

"Then, the nomination for the vice-president is now closed." Tomoyo said.

"Who vote for Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. Almost half raised their hands.

"How about for Hiiragizawa-kun…?" Tomoyo asked. More than half raised their hands.

"Then, Hiiragizawa-kun is now our vice-president." Tomoyo said. Terada made him go in front. He stands up and walked towards Tomoyo. Then, he bowed at his classmates. Tomoyo gave the chalk to him as he accepted it.

"The position of secretary is now open." Eriol said. Tomoyo raised her hand.

"I nominate Saku-chan." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

"Any other…?" Eriol asked. Then, it went silent. Eriol take that as a yes.

"Then, now that Kinomoto-san is our secretary, which means that the nomination of secretary is now closed." Eriol said. They clapped as Sakura went in front and bowed.

(A/n: I will skip it because it's so boring. I'll just post the list.)

"Here is the outcome of the election." Terada-sensei said. He posted it at the bulletin.

Class Officers:

President: **Daidouji Tomoyo.**

Vice-president: **Hiiragizawa Eriol**

Secretary: **Kinomoto Sakura**

Treasurer: **Sasaki Rika**

Business manager: **Yanagizawa Naoko**

Sgt. at arms: **Li Syaoran**

**Li Meilin**

Muse: **Mihara Chiharu**

Escort: **Yamazaki Takashi**

Tomoyo sighed as they went to look at it.

"My high school life is so busy." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled at her.

"Can I ask why?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, I'm the president of the student council, the president of this class, the president of the clubs and the cadette captain." Tomoyo said, sighing. Eriol looked amazed.

"You're the rumored 'pretty president' in this campus?" Eriol asked, surprised. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, but there's nothing to be surprised about…" Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

"You're so awesome, aren't you?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"You're so FC." Tomoyo said, walking away. Eriol stood there, surprised at her attitude then smirked.

"What a snob, pretty, cold girl." Eriol said. After that, they went back at their classroom.

"Class, we are now going to have a seating arrangement." Terada said. They groaned except the CCS members. Terada chuckled.

"So please step outside as I call your name." Terada said. They stepped out with their bags and things in their hands.

"First row: Tomoyo and Eriol

Sakura and Syaoran

Chiharu and Takashi

Rika and Aki

Naoko and Hoshi

Meilin and Ryo.

Second row: Yuan and …." Terada sensei said. Tomoyo is surprised that her seat mate is a boy. Eriol smirked at her as she glared at him. Eriol had a mysterious glint in his eye.

_I like challenges…_ Eriol thought. After that, they went to their respective seats and arranged their things properly.

**To be continued…**

**Anyways, Hoshi, Aki, and Ryo are characters at my story 'FlowerEye of the AngelWolves' but they won't be major nor minor characters here… =) Please review…=)**


	2. Rules and Regulations

**Chapter 2; Rules and regulations:**

Tomoyo sighed. She looked at her teacher talking about rules and regulation of their school.

"It's so boring. " Tomoyo muttered. Someone chuckled at her right side. She looked at that someone and remembered that Eriol is her seatmate. She glared at him.

"What?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled.

"It's boring, isn't it?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo blinked. She smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Tomoyo said. Eriol slowly nodded, then he smiled at her.

"By the way, Pres, do you sing?" Eriol asked, curious. Tomoyo slowly looked at him.

"Um, I guess? Why?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol chuckled. Syaoran, who is just beside Eriol's right, heard it. He narrowed his eyes, suspicious of them. Deciding, he tapped Sakura's back. Sakura looked at Syaoran, blinking. Syaoran smiled his rare smile and pointed at Tomoyo and Eriol.

"You have an angelic voice, after all. So I wondered if you sing, guess I'm right. I'm looking forward to hear it, Pres." Eriol said, smiling. She blushed.

"Thank you. I don't think so about that, I will be busy at the Student Council so I don't know if I can join the choir." Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked.

"Pres, you sing for the choir? Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded, blushing.

"I was. Until last year, I guess." Tomoyo said, laughing. Eriol's eyes widened and he blushed a little.

"C-can you laugh again?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo blinked then laughed. Sakura smiled.

"You're weird, Hiiragizawa-san." Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked.

"Sorry, I was entranced by your laugh." Eriol said. Tomoyo blinked.

"Hiiragizawa-san, you're pretty blunt, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled.

"I guess I am. I'm pretty blunt because I don't want to lie or something. I want to say things straight out." Eriol explained. Tomoyo hummed and smiled. She closed her eyes.

"I think I like that. Boys who are blunt." Tomoyo said. She didn't realized that she said it loudly. Syaoran and Sakura looked at her, shocked.

"T-Tomo-chan...?" Sakura asked. Syaoran sighed.

"Now it's going to be a pain in the butt." Syaoran said, sighing. Then, it happened. Eriol blinked as he looked at his guy classmates. He blinked again.

"Pres, you're pretty popular, aren't you?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled cluelessly. Eriol sighed.

"Look. Apparently, what you said just now was quite loud. I think the boys started to act blunt." Eriol explained. Tomoyo blinked.

"Why is that?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol couldn't believe it, she's pretty dense.

"Never mind." Eriol said, smiling. Tomoyo smiled back.

"Anyway, I want you with me when lunch starts." Tomoyo said. He blinked.

"Why? Are we going somewhere?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled happily. She looked at her teacher, raising her hand. Terada looked at her. He nodded.

"Is it time?" Terada asked. Tomoyo nodded and smiled. She stands up and walked out of the classroom. Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"It's time already?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at his watch.

"Yes, it is." Syaoran said, smiling. Sakura grinned and looked at Eriol who is completely clueless.

"Kinomoto-san, what's going on?" Eriol asked. She smiled.

"Well, just wait." Sakura said, smiling. Then, after a few moments. A voice was heard throughout the whole campus.

"_Good morning, everyone. I am the Student Council President, Daidouji Tomoyo._"

Everyone who is currently on that particular school ground was alerted. Eriol blinked. _This is what is going on? _Eriol thought.

"Her voice really is angelic." Eriol muttered. Syaoran looked at him.

"Of course." Syaoran said.

"_As school starts, I have an announcement. Today, when lunch time starts, no one is allowed to go outside the campus, everyone must be in school ground. Those who have further questions, kindly ask our Sensei's. Have a wonderful day, thank you._"

Sakura giggled and jumped.

"Tomo-chan really is suited to be the President. I'm so proud of her." Sakura said. She looked at Eriol.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, please come with us." Sakura said. Eriol blinked but stood up with them. Sakura and co. walked out of the classroom. Their classmates blinked in confusion. With that said, the bell rang.

"Kinomoto-san, what is going on?" Eriol asked. Sakura smiled.

"Oh, please call me "Sakura"." Sakura said, smiling. Eriol smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Sakura-san." Eriol said. Meilin and Syaoran looked at each other.

"Anyway, we're having a big announcement." Syaoran said.

"Yeah, a really big one." Meilin said. Chiharu smiled.

"It's a big one that no one can oppose." Chiharu said. Naoko nodded.

"By the way, Hiiragizawa-kun, how did you get to join the Student Council?" Naoko asked. Eriol smiled.

"The principal recommended me." He answered.

"To who?" Yamazaki asked.

"Plus, a fellow secretary?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, we've never had a two secretary, this is the first time this thing happened." Sakura said.

"And, a Cadet Captain?" Syaoran asked.

"How did you get in without Syao's consent?" Meilin asked.

"It's ridiculous." They all said. Eriol blinked then chuckled.

"The principal said that I had a good reputation in England. That's why they tested me through trainings if I am suitable to become a Cadet Captain, and I succeeded." Eriol explained.

"How about being secretary?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I was surprised this morning, too." Eriol asked. They blinked.

"Really?" They asked. Eriol nodded.

"Yes, really. Well, to be honest, I was the Vice-President of Student Council in England. I didn't actually expect for me to be in the council." Eriol said. They blinked.

"Oh. So that's why." Rika asked. He nodded. Syaoran sighed.

"Anyway, we're here." Syaoran said. They opened the door and found Tomoyo inside. She smiled. Eriol looked around.

"This is the Student Council room?" Eriol asked.

"Actually, we don't call it as "room". It has plants all over, so we call it as "glasshouse"." Sakura said. They sweat dropped.

"This is where we "work". Rika served us tea and biscuits, sometimes, cake or candies." Meilin said. Eriol sweat dropped.

"Are you for real? Isn't the Student council are full of documents and files? Aren't they busy?" Eriol asked. Sakura grinned.

"Well, because of our Pres., Tomo-chan, she requested to the principal if she can do it her way and this is it." Sakura said. Tomoyo blushed.

"W-well, I thought that if we're in an enclosed place, we won't be much more excited when doing our "work"." Tomoyo explained. Syaoran smiled as he hugged her.

"She cares too much for us." Syaoran said, smiling at Tomoyo. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, she cares TOO much." Sakura emphasizes. Meilin suddenly came hugging Tomoyo.

"That's why we LOVE her!" Meilin shouted. Eriol smiled.

"Love, huh? Is she that important to all of you?" Eriol asked. Syaoran glared at him.

"Yeah, definitely, she is." Syaoran said, hugging her tighter. Eriol blinked.

"What is the relationship between Li-kun and Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked. Syaoran and Tomoyo grinned.

"My daughter." Syaoran said.

"Our father." Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked.

"Eh? Then what about Sakura-san?" Eriol smiled evilly. Syaoran blushed. Tomoyo raised her hands.

"Our mother!" Tomoyo said. Eriol grinned.

"Oh, so that's what it is." Eriol said. Syaoran and Sakura blushed.

"No, that's not it!" Syaoran said.

"It's because Tomo-chan and Mei-chan said so." Sakura said, blushing. They all laughed.

"Mei-chan and Chi-chan is my auntie, Nao-chan and Ri-chan is my cousin, Yama-kun is my Uncle. He's Chi-chan's husband." Tomoyo said. Eriol hummed.

"Big family, huh?" Eriol asked. Naoko nodded.

"Yeah, we treat each other as family and all." Naoko said. Tomoyo separated with Syaoran and came to hug Eriol's arm.

"He'll be my brother!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol blushed at their contact.

"Ah. If it's okay with you." Eriol said, smiling. Sakura grinned evilly.

"Don't have an affair, kay?" Sakura teased. They blushed and shook their heads. Syaoran snatched Tomoyo from Eriol.

"I'm not giving my daughter to anyone. Even if it's my son." Syaoran said. Tomoyo's eyes went wide.

"Syao-kun! Don't be so mean!" Tomoyo said, pouting.

"So I have to have your blessings first, huh?" Eriol asked. That shocked them all.

"W-what do you mean?" Meilin asked.

"Exactly what I mean." Eriol said, smiling.

"You plan on courting her?" Chiharu asked. Eriol smiled.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed.

"Geez, don't tease me." Tomoyo said. They laughed. After the laughter ended, Tomoyo thought of something.

"For our newcomer, I may be selfish but I want us to call each others names." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded.

"I'll be gladly to. Please call me "Eriol" or what ever you want it to." Eriol said, smiling. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other then grinned.

"Eri-kun!" Sakura and Tomoyo said, winking. Syaoran sighed.

"Such a girly name." Syaoran muttered. Unfortunately, Sakura heard it.

"Syao-kun, what did you just said?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smiled nervously.

"Haha, um. I said, its a cute name.. Yeah, that's what I said." Syaoran said. Sakura glared at him.

"Do you want me to call you "Syao-chan"?" Sakura said, scaring him. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Anything but that." Syaoran said. Tomoyo giggled.

"Saku-chan, forgive him. Please?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura hmp-ed. They laughed.

"So, what's our agenda today?" Eriol asked. They started to go around the room, panicking. Eriol blinked.

"Oh gosh, I forgot at all. Sorry!" Tomoyo said, getting something from her desk.

"No, it's okay. We're with you." Sakura said.

"Hurry, Eri-kun. Come with us." Tomoyo said, smiling. He nodded. They rushed into the multipurpose hall.

"W-what are we doing here?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo breathed in and out. All of the students looked at them. Girls squealed while the boys blushed.

"We have to properly announce the rules and regulations." Tomoyo said, walking calmly.

"Oh, so that's what it is. So I really need to study on how this school works." Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled at him.

"You can do it." Tomoyo said. He smiled and nodded. They got on the stage.

"Good morning, everyone!" Meilin greeted. The students squealed. Meilin gave the mic to Tomoyo.

"Hi, everyone." Tomoyo greeted, bowing politely.

"Daidouji-san, how cute!" The girls said, slightly shouting. The boys, blushing, cheered.

"For those who don't know me, I am Daidouji Tomoyo, the Student Council President." Tomoyo said, smiling. She gave it to Sakura.

"We're going to introduce ourselves one by one. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, Student Council Vice-president. Please call me "Sakura"." Sakura said, smiling.

"Sasaki Rika, Student Council Secretary."

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, Student Council Secretary."

"Eh? There's a two secretary?" The students said.

"Silence please. I am Yamazaki Takashi, Student Council Treasurer."

"Li Syaoran, Student Council Sgt. at arms, and Discipline Committee Leader."

"Li Meilin, Student Council Sgt. at arms for girls, and Discipline Committe Vice-leader."

"Mihara Chiharu, Student Council Business Manager."

"And lastly, Yanagisawa Naoko, Student Council Historian." Naoko gave the mic back to Tomoyo.

"We are part of Student Council. If you have further questions about this school, kindly ask us." Tomoyo said. Sakura winked.

"We'll definitely give you our time!" Sakura exclaimed. They all whooped.

"And now, we are going to explain to all of you the rules and regulations." Meilin said.

"Those who wear an incomplete uniform, we will charge you 5 yen each. All socks must be black or white, no other colors. If in case, you wore another color, you'll be charged 10 yen. Oh, almost forgot. Bullying and vandalism, 50 yen. The money that will be collected will go straight to our school funds." Tomoyo said. She gave it back to Meilin.

"For girls, you are prohibited to wear make-up unless it's for school works or contest. High priced earrings, rings and necklace isn't allowed either. Skirt should just be 3 inch above the knee. No wearing of anklets, either. One unbottoned button only, you must wear your vest or blazer with school crest, don't forget your tie. Each of these, if forgotten to obey, you'll be charged 10 yen _each_." Meilin said, smiling.

"As for boys, no pierce or earrings. Hair styles must be properly arangged, gangster like-hair is not allowed. You must wear your blazer or vest, too. Polo's unbuttoned is 2 buttons only. Gadgets and comics are now prohibited, it's the same for girls. Don't forget this all. As for boys, 15 yen _each_." Syaoran explained.

"As for P.E. uniforms, for girls, it will be no longer bloomers. It will be changed to shorts, same uniform with the boys. The Seniors will be the only one to wear bloomers since it's their last year, it's a waste to cost money." Chiharu said.

"Oh, by the way, there will an inspection right after you enter the campus. It's actually at the gate. There, we will confiscate things we considered as prohibited." Naoko said.

"The class presidents will be the one to collect the money from you." Rika said.

"Also, every Monday, there will be a meeting just for class presidents and vice-presidents." Yamazaki said.

"One more thing. Our class usually starts at 8:00 am, right? Now, with the Principal's decision, all students must be here at campus by 7:30 am." Sakura said.

"We can't do a thing about that, so we can't have it changed at all." Eriol said.

"Just for you to know, those who is part of Student Council must be here by 6:45 am. So please don't oppose or try to complain." Meilin said, smiling evilly.

"Oh, and no one is allowed to enter the glasshouse or else. No one is allowed to stay on campus after school if you don't have anything to do, except for clubs." Syaoran said.

"We're sorry if we're too strict but we have to do it for the students sake. Thank you. That's all, enjoy your day." Tomoyo said, bowing. The students clapped. Tomoyo sighed as they go down the stage. They walked towards the glasshouse.

"Geez, what a hassle!" Yamazaki complained.

"Yeah, I know. It's much more easier for them than us." Syaoran seconded.

"Stop complaing, guys. The moment we're chosen, we should've been ready for the consequences. The Sgt. at arms is the one responsible for disciplining our students, I'm counting on you two." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled. Tomoyo sat on sofa and loosen her blouse, two botton unbottoned, disobeying the rules.

"Tomo is on a dangerous, serious mode." Sakura muttered. Eriol looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked.

"She's like this when she's very tired, only Syao-kun is able to withstand her." Sakura explained. Eriol hummed. Syaoran sighed.

"10 yen, Tomoyo." Syaoran said. Tomoyo gave it to him, smiling.

"Wonderful. You're doing your job." Tomoyo said. Syaoran sighed.

"Of course, I'm not bias with the Student Council, all is fair." Syaoran said, buttoning Tomoyo's blouse. Tomoyo laughed.

"Thanks, dad." Tomoyo said, closing her eyes. Syaoran smiled his rare smile just for a second.

"All for you." Syaoran said, putting a blanket all over her.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry for the late update, I thought no one liked my story. :)**


	3. Confusions

**Chapter 2:**

Sakura smiled as they looked at Tomoyo who is currently sleeping. Syaoran looked at them and smiled.

"Come on, guys. We have to do this paperworks." Syaoran commanded. Sakura smirked.

"Bossy, aren't we?" Sakura teased. Syaoran smirked back.

"Only because the vice-pres isn't doing something." Syaoran retorted. Sakura glared at him.

"Geez, shut up." Sakura said. Syaoran grinned.

"Oh, quarrel time." Meilin teased. They blushed. Chiharu grinned evilly.

"Don't mind us. Pretend that we're just doing this paperworks." Chiharu said. They blushed redder. They all laughed. As laughter died, Eriol looked at them, observing.

"All of you are friends, right?" Eriol asked. They nodded. Meilin smirked.

"I know what you're thinking." Meilin said, smirking. Eriol smiled.

"What is it then?" He asked. Meilin winked.

"You're thinking that it's unusual for us to be chosen together as part of Student Council." Meilin said. Eriol blinked then smiled.

"Wow, you guessed it." Eriol said. Syaoran coughed.

"Well, it's because of the votes. I'm not bragging but we're quite popular in this campus so that's why we were elected." Syaoran explained. Rika nodded.

"I know that it's quite ridiculous for us to be chosen all together but so are we." Rika added. Chiharu nodded, smiling.

"For us to get the positions, it's a miracle but we're going to do all our best so that we won't be called as "just talk", you know like not doing anything but speak." Chiharu said. Eriol stared in awe.

"So that's why." Eriol said. Naoko smiled.

"Yep." Naoko said. Syaoran sighed.

"Come on, let's do the paperworks." Syaoran repeated. They sweat dropped but nodded.

"Boss is gonna get angry." Meilin teased. Syaoran glared.

"Shut up. Just do it. Don't want to get scolded by Tomo later." Syaoran said. They looked at him nervously. Syaoran looked at them and laughed.

"Gee, I was just kidding. Tomo is not on her dangerous mode anymore." Syaoran said, laughed. They sighed happily and went to their table after they got their files. Sakur a looked at Syaoran.

"Is there anyone opposing to our rules?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"As for now, no one." Syaoran said. Sakura hummed. Meilin looked at Eriol.

"Is something wrong, Eriol-kun?" Meilin asked. They looked at him. Eriol looked back.

"Uh. No. I'm just reading this paper." Eriol said. They looked away. Sakura smiled.

"Anyway, Ri-chan. Tomorrow, please visit the Flower club. It seems that they're having some money problems. I'm entrusting it to you." Sakura said. Rika nodded.

"I will, vice-pres." Rika said, giggling. Sakura pouted then smiled. Rika winked.

"Oh, Eriol-kun. As for you, I would like you to come with me to get accustomed on what you'll do incase I'm absent." Rika said, smiling. Eriol nodded.

"Thank you, Rika-san." Eriol said, smiling back.

"Syao-kun and Mei-chan, looks like the baseball club had destroyed our Garden's window. Please **kindly** tell them off." Sakura emphasized. Syaoran sighed.

"They're at it again." Syaoran commended. Meilin punched him lightly.

"Stupid. Do it calmly." Meilin. Syaoran tsk-ed.

"I will!" He exclaimed. Sakura giggled. Eriol stood up. They blinked at him. Eriol smiled at them.

"How convenient. There's a kitchen here?" Eriol asked. Rika nodded.

"Yup. Sometimes, Tomo-chan, Saku-chan, Syaoran-kun and I are doing some cookings there." Rika explained. Eriol seems delighted.

"Tomoyo-san can cook?" Eriol asked. Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

"You had your eyes on her?" Syaoran asked. Eriol smiled.

"I can't say that, I was just surprised. She's very talented." Eriol answered. Syaoran hmp-ed.

"She is. Don't need to be shocked." Syaoran said. Chiharu, noticing the tension, gently coughed.

"Tomo-chan and Ri-chan is the one doing the baking. Saku-chan and Syaoran-kun deals with cooking. It's either Chinese food, Japanese food or Korean food." Chiharu said. Eriol nodded in awe.

"Yama-kun and Chi-chan take turns on cleaning." Naoko said.

"Wow. Just like a home, this glasshouse is. By the way, why is Yamazaki-san quiet? " Eriol asked.

"Oh, don't mind him." Chiharu said. Eriol sweat dropped.

"That's not it at all, Nao-chan is the one washing the dishes. Oh, the irony." Meilin said, laughing. Naoko pouted as they laughed.

"While Mei-chan deals with training us." Sakura said.

"Training?" Eriol asked. Yamazaki smiled.

"She's the one organizing our daily exercise activities." Someone said. They looked at that someone. She smiled. They smiled back when Tomoyo came into their visions.

"Good afternoon." Tomoyo greeted.

"Afternoon." Syaoran greeted back. Sakura smiled.

"Tomo-chan, we're currently explaining to him our roles in here." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Oh, so that's what it is. Is there anything you want to do here?" Tomoyo asked.

"If it's okay with you, I want to cook or bake." Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"I'm sure it's okay. Feel free to do it, Eri-kun." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded. Tomoyo sat at the vacant chair.

"So, what's the status?" Tomoyo asked.

"Stable. Nothing's going wrong." Syaoran reported. Tomoyo laughed.

"Why so serious?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran sighed.

"Nothing. Anyway, kindly obey the rules too, okay?" Syaoran asked. They nodded.

"Oh, by the way. We have a test tomorrow, I think its Social?" Naoko said. They nodded.

"Have to study." Sakura said. They laughed.

"Leaving that topic. Saku-chan, I heard that someone's courting you? Is that true?" Meilin asked. Startled, Syaoran looked at them. Tomoyo smiled evilly.

"I heard that he's the baseball club captain?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran was shocked! Eriol chuckled.

"Really, Sakura-san is so popular. First day of school and there's an admirer already?" Eriol asked. Sakura blushed.

"N-no. He was just being nice to me. In fact, he always talk to Tomo-chan." Sakura said. Eriol looked at Tomoyo, shocked. Meilin and Chiharu's mouth formed an 'o' when they saw Eriol's reaction. Tomoyo got startled.

"Eh? W-what? No! He was just asking." Tomoyo said. Meilin grinned evilly.

"Heh. So someone's having a crush on Tomo-chan and Saku-chan, eh?" Meilin asked. Chiharu laughed silently. Rika smiled.

"Can't helped that, they're both gorgeous." Rika said. The two blushed.

"Geez, stop teasing us!" The two shouted. They grinned and laughed.

**After school:**

They walked out of their comfort zone. Tomoyo breathed in and out slowly.

"It's finally done. Guys, please don't work too much." Tomoyo said. Eriol stared at her.

"Are you for real? She's nice." Eriol muttered. Naoko smiled.

"Don't worry, Tomo-chan. We've got to enjoy this year so don't fret about it." Naoko said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Okay. As long as you don't overdo it." Tomoyo said. Syaoran closed her eyes.

"You're tired, aren't you? You're the one overdoing it." Syaoran said. Tomoyo breathed in and out, again.

"Tomo-chan, you okay?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, I'm okay. Don't fuss." Tomoyo joked, laughing. Sakura sighed in relief. Tomoyo held Syaoran's arm over her head.

"My eyes hurts." Tomoyo muttered. Syaoran grinned.

"I really like it when you're honest with me." Syaoran muttered back. Tomoyo sticked her tongue out.

"Can't do anything about that. Let go, my eyes hurts." Tomoyo said. Syaoran did it tighter.

"Stupid, you were using laptop, doing some files. Of course you will get your eyes hurt." Syaoran whispered. Sakura bit her lip.

"Aren't you guys too close?" Sakura asked. That shocked them. Tomoyo smiled.

"What's wrong, Saku-chan?" Naoko asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm just... tired." Sakura said. Tomoyo let go of Syaoran.

"Do it." Tomoyo urged. Syaoran smiled.

"Thanks." Syaoran said. Sakura walked out when Syaoran suddenly gently grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I'll send you home." Syaoran said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Eh? You don't have to do it." Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her eyes.

"I'll do it." Syaoran said. Sakura sighed and smiled.

"Okay." Sakura said. Syaoran looked back.

"I'm sending her home. Take care on your way home." Syaoran shouted. Then, they walked together. When they passed the Penguin park. They slowly held hands.

"Were you jealous?" Syaoran asked. Sakura blushed.

"I'm not. Well, you and Tomo-chan, are no doubt, close." Sakura confessed. Syaoran smiled and hug her.

"Sakura, don't be. I only see you, you know. Of course I love her but just as a sister." Syaoran said.

"I know. She didn't know that we're currently dating so I hate it." Sakura said. Syaoran laughed.

"Why are you like that only to me? So stubborn. Anyway, I think she knows it." Syaoran said. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Really? So I don't have to hide it to her?" Sakura asked, happy. Syaoran blinked.

"Why are you happy?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled.

"It's because of the fact that I don't have to hide our relationship anymore." Sakura said. Syaoran sweat dropped.

"I thought you were jealous?" Syaoran asked. Sakura blinked.

"Am I?" Sakura asked. Syaoran laughed.

"God, I love you." Syaoran said, laughing. Sakura blushed.

"Whatever. By the way, don't you think Eri-kun likes Tomo-chan?" Sakura asked. Syaoran blinked.

"I don't know. It seems like he's playing it." Syaoran said. Sakura blinked, shocked.

"Syao-kun, stop that! You're judging him." Sakura scolded. Syaoran thinks for a while.

"Well, that's my opinion but I did noticed that. I don't get the feeling that he likes her whenever they talk. Maybe not now, maybe in the future." Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him, smiling.

"You're not against it?" Sakura asked. Syaoran sighed.

"Actually, I am. But there's nothing I can do about it. Just make sure he won't hurt her or else he won't see another day." Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled.

"Just out of curiousity, why are so overprotective over her?" Sakura asked. Syaoran grinned.

"Because we have a secret that I can't tell anyone." Syaoran said. Sakura pouted.

"Can I?" Sakura asked. Syaoran stuck her tongue out.

"No." Syaoran said. Sakura pouted.

"Just a hint?" Sakura asked. Syaoran grinned.

"She only does that thing only to me." Syaoran hinted. Sakura pouted angrily.

"Syaoran, what the heck? How can I guess that?" Sakura asked. Syaoran blinked.

"But you said to give you a hint." Syaoran reasoned. Sakura hmp-ed.

"You could've tried a simple and easy one." Sakura said. Syaoran chuckled.

"Okay, I'll tell you since you're my girl." Syaoran said. Sakura blushed then smiled happily.

"Really?" Sakura asked, smiling. Syaoran smiled.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded.

"Of course! Hello? She's telling me almost everything." Sakura said. Syaoran chuckled.

"Okay. When she's lying to anyone, she's always honest with me. I guess I want to protect that? Don't want anyone to get that special spot." Syaoran explained. Sakura smiled gently.

"I know that feeling. When it comes to her problems, I'm the only one that she talks to about it." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled.

"Now I'm jealous. Maybe I really want Tomoyo all to myself?" Syaoran asked. That shocked Sakura.

"No! She's mine!" Sakura said, sticking her tongue out. Syaoran laughed.

"I'm just kidding. After all, she's "everyone's Tomoyo", right?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Unlike you, I want a day to come when someone she likes, likes her back." Sakura said. Syaoran hummed.

"When that day comes, someone might steal our special spot from us." Syaoran joked. Sakura was about to retort when Syaoran kissed her cheeks. She blushed while he laughed.

"Good bye, Sakura. See you tomorrow." Syaoran said, waving and going home. She turned around and just realized that they already reached her home. She giggled.

"Geez, Syaoran-kun, you meanie!" She shouted, smiling. With that, she went inside.

**Next day:**

Tomoyo walked inside the Student Council Glasshouse. She smelled something so she went directly in the kitchen. When she entered, she saw Eriol.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-san." Eriol greeted. She greeted back.

"Eri-kun? What are you doing?" Tomoyo asked, smiling. He smiled.

"I went here just a few minutes ago and decided to cook some breakfast. You know, since some of us might forgot eating before going here." Eriol explained. Tomoyo smiled.

"You're right. We always forgot to eat breakfast so no one has the energy to cook. I'm glad you're here, Eri-kun. Thank you." Tomoyo said. That shocked him.

"Tomoyo-san, please eat. It's bad to have you hungry this early in the morning." Eriol said. Tomoyo giggled.

"Thank you. Maybe when they're all here? You know, just like a family." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled gently.

"Sure. I just finished cooking but I'm sure that they will be here in a few minutes, no?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo laughed.

"Yes, they will." Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled.

"By the way, can I ask what's your relationship with Syaoran-kun?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"He's like my father in someway but acts like a brother. A protective one, actually." She said.

"I heard. He was scaring away your suitors?" He asked. She laughed.

"Not scaring away, actually. Just.. talking to them or something like that." She explained. He hummed.

"So he have a special spot on you?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, they all have." She said. He nodded.

"What about me? Is there some space left?" He asked. She blinked as he shook his head.

"No, I was kidding." He asked. She smiled.

"Lover." She muttered. That shocked him.

"Excuse me?" He asked. She laughed.

"I just remembered that Syao-kun acts like a lover to me. How ironic." She said. That saddened him.

"Oh. Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, doing things like hugging me, holding my hands, protecting me, teasing me, patting my head, sending me home, being wi-" She said, was cut off. He suddenly hugged her behind.

"Stop." He said. Her eyes went wide.

"E-eri-kun? What's wrong?" She asked. He hugged her tighter.

"Just stop talking about him, anything but him." He said. Then, they noticed that someone came in, in the glasshouse.

"W-why? W-wait. There's someone here already, Eri-kun." She said. He loosened up but didn't let go.

""Why?" You said. It's because it irritates me." He whispered, on her ear. She blushed as he let go, going out of the kitchen. She stood there, blushing. Then, after a few minutes, she came out. She saw Sakura and Eriol talking to each other.

"Just what was that earlier?" She muttered to herself, sighing. She went their way.

"Good morning, Saku-chan!" Tomoyo greeted. Sakura hugged her as she hugged back.

"Morning! Oh, by the way, I'm going to tell you something later." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Sure." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

"Sakura-san, did you eat already?" Eriol asked. Sakura blushed then shook her head.

"N-not yet. Haha." Sakura said, blushing in embarassment. He smiled.

"Oh, just right. I cooked breakfast, so please join us when everybody came." He said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Eri-kun kindly cooked for us so we should accept it." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled in delight.

"Of course. Anyway, what did you cook, Eri-kun?" Sakura asked. Eriol smiled sweetly at her. That made Tomoyo jealous.

_W-what was that? What the heck? Why am I jealous? Argh. Geez._ Tomoyo thought.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakura called. Tomoyo blinked.

"Oh. Sorry." Tomoyo said, running towards them. That startled Eriol.

"Tomoyo-san, please be careful while running." Eriol reminded. Tomoyo looked at him and didn't noticed the low steep. She tripped as she shrieked.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakura yelled. She's about to go to her when Eriol hastily run towards her.

"Eri-kun..?" Sakura muttered. She were shocked as Eriol came into the rescue. She smiled as he caught her and gently carried her down to her feet. As she was able to stand. Eriol immediately wiped her face.

"Oh God, Tomoyo-san. Please be careful from now on, okay?" Eriol said. Tomoyo just nodded. Eriol sighed.

"Are you hurt?" Eriol asked. She shook her head.

"I'm okay." She quietly replied. Sakura went to her side.

"Geez, Tomo-chan. Don't run, you made us worry." Sakura said. Eriol sighed.

"Really. What will happen if you got a bruise?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked down.

"Sorry." Tomoyo replied. Sakura sighed.

"Tomo-chan, he was just worried." Sakura said. Eriol sighed.

"Face is the most important asset to girls, right? You're smart, you're talented, you're pretty. Wait, that's not the word, you're gorgeous, it'll be a waste to have you face bruised." Eriol said. That made Tomoyo angry.

"So you only think of my appearance? You only care of my beauty? That's it?" Tomoyo asked, pissed. Sakura looked at them nervously. Eriol shook his head.

"No, that's not what I mean." Eriol said.

"Then what?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol sighed.

"I'm just worried that something might happen to you." Eriol explained. Tomoyo hmp-ed.

"You know, you're over reacting. I just tripped, it's not like I was got into an accident." Tomoyo said.

"Well, you 're not but you might. That's why please, take good care of yourself." Eriol said. Tomoyo sighed.

"Okay fine, I will. I will protect my face, okay? You happy?" Tomoyo retorted. Sakura bit her lip.

"That's not what I meant. Really, Tomoyo." Eriol said. Tomoyo sighed in annoyance.

"I got it, okay? Just.. stop." Tomoyo said. Eriol sighed.

"I can't. Now when you have misunderstood me." Eriol said. Tomoyo glared at him.

"Why? Why do you care? Just talk to Sakura like what you did earlier." Tomoyo said. Sakura and Eriol blinked. He grabbed her arm gently and spun her around. In that moment, Eriol kissed her. What shocked her was, it's on the neck. As Eriol released her, she was holding her neck.

"W-what did you just?" Tomoyo asked, blushing. Eriol stuck his tongue out.

"That's a proof. A proof that I'm feeling something for you." Eriol said, smirking. Tomoyo blushed even more. Sakura's currently smiling.

"Let's make a deal. If I make it into the top 5 in our exam, I'll court you. Is that okay?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo blushed.

"Only if you got into the top 5. I'm sure you do know that we are your opponents." Tomoyo said, blushing. Eriol smiled sadly.

"I know, almost every Student Council officers. Sorry, I gave you a hickey." Eriol apologized. Tomoyo didn't stopped blushing.

"I can't say that it's okay but I don't mind it that much. It will go away so I'm okay so don't look sad." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

"Sorry. Oh, I'll just go to the kitchen." Eriol said, walking away. Sakura went to her side.

"A hickey?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo blushed.

"I didn't know that he's a flirt." Tomoyo said. Sakura giggled.

"No, I think he really do like you." Sakura said. Tomoyo blushed.

"I know. What I hate is, I'm starting to like him, too." Tomoyo whispered. That shocked Sakura as she jump happily.

"Hoe! Tomo-chan, I'm happy for you!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged her. Tomoyo blushed.

"Now I'm such a bad friend." Tomoyo said. Sakura blinked.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"I'm silently praying for him to get into the top 5." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"That's okay. Plus, it's not an easy thing to do so relax." Sakura reassured her. Tomoyo smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you who my boyfriend is." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Syaoran." Tomoyo said. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Syaoran thought that you know but I didn't exactly believed it but for real?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo grinned.

"Yeah, I noticed right from the start. You got together the same day as you birthday, right?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura was shocked.

"You knew?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo happily nodded.

"I just noticed. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Tomoyo said.

"Aw, you're so smart, Tomo-chan." Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed.

"Just to tell you, you suits each other. You two were so cute when you we're fighting just now." Sakura said. Tomoyo blushed.

"Geez, stop that." Tomoyo said, blushing. Sakura grinned.

"But I still can't believe he gave you a hickey. I thought he was going to kiss you for sure." Sakura said. Tomoyo sighed.

"Me, too. I'm thinking that maybe he didn't kiss me is because he respects me?" Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"Aw, I'm so jealous. He's so sweet." Sakura said. Tomoyo sighed.

"I don't know. We've just met yesterday." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"I'm rooting for him, sorry." Sakura teased. Tomoyo laughed.

"Silly!" Tomoyo said. Sakura laughed.

"Just be careful okay? Syaoran noticed something bad. He noticed that maybe he was just playing with you?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo's eyes went wide.

"Oh. Yeah, that must be it. I shouldn't get my hopes up." Tomoyo said. Sakura regretted saying it.

"You know, don't mind what I said. Anyways, they're so slow, Syao-kun and co. It's already 7 am. Gosh, I'm scolding them later." Sakura said. Tomoyo laughed at her friend's sillyness.

**To be continued.**

**Please review. :) **


	4. Trouble and a Day Out

**Chapter 4:**

Eriol sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned on the door of their kitchen at the glass house.

"What am I doing?" Eriol asked himself. He bit his lip as he remembered Tomoyo, her smiles and her laugh.

"Why did I gave her an hickey?" Eriol asked himself. He sighed. Then, Syaoran came in. He immediately replaced it with his calm and cool parade, and smiled.

"When did you get here?" Eriol asked. Syaoran glared at him.

"Are you playing with her?" Syaoran asked. Eriol blinked.

"What are you talking about?" Eriol asked, smiling. Syaoran gritted his teeth.

"You gave her an hickey. What's that about?" Syaoran asked. Eriol didn't answer.

"Oh, so you saw that." Eriol said. Syaoran closed his eyes in anger.

"Answer my question." Syaoran commanded. Eriol smiled and turned his back on him.

"No, I'm not playing with anyone. Why will I do that?" Eriol asked, preparing plates. Syaoran punched the tableware.

"You better not because I swear that I'm going to break your face once I notice something wrong with your actions." Syaoran said. Eriol looked at him.

"Even if I have some motives, I doubt that Tomoyo-san will easily fall for me, she's a difficult one." Eriol said. Syaoran glared, hard.

"Exactly. She's not an easy girl, and I heard that you like challenges?" Syaoran asked. Eriol smiled and looked at him, coldly.

"I do. Don't worry, I won't make her fall for me that hard. To be honest with you, I like her but I don't fall with anyone so it's a no-no." Eriol said. Syaoran grabbed his collar.

"Don't you dare play with her if you don't plan catching her when she falls." Syaoran said, coldly. With that done, he let go of him and walked out of the kitchen with the plates and spoon with fork. Eriol sighed a long one.

"How can I play with her if I started liking her?" Eriol said, loudly. He sighed. With that, he came back and went towards them. He smiled as he saw that they're finally there together.

"Good morning. Here's the breakfast." Eriol said. He placed the food and rice on the table. They smiled and prayed.

"Itadakimasu!" They said, smiling.

**-Time skip-**

"Whoa! That was delicious." Meilin exclaimed. Eriol smiled.

"Thank you, Meilin-san." Eriol said. Meilin smiled back.

"So, what is our agenda today?" Meilin asked. Rika coughed while Sakura sweat dropped.

"Er. We forgot?" Sakura asked. That shocked them all.

"We didn't really forgot it, the files are missing." Rika said. Tomoyo sighed.

"Which file?" Tomoyo asked. Rika bit her lip.

"It's the students background and information." Rika said, nervous. Syaoran sighed.

"What are we going to do, Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"I'll rewrite it." Tomoyo said, closing her eyes. Eriol's eyes went wide.

"You'll rewrite it? How?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked at him.

"I, ah, kind of remembered all of it. So I thought that I can rewrite it?" Tomoyo said. Eriol blinked and looked at them. They smiled. Eriol looked at her again.

"Oh. I see. Well, do you best. Tomoyo-san." Eriol said, smiling. She smiled back as Syaoran glared.

"Anyway, it's currently 7:18 right now so we better fix our self up." Syaoran said.

"Yeah. It's inspecting time." Chiharu said, grinning. Yamazaki laughed.

"We can't let them slip their things." Yamazaki said. Naoko smiled.

"You're going to search even at their lunch box, too?" Naoko asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, we have to." Syaoran said. Rika sighed.

"If they didn't, we're the one getting the blame, right?" Rika asked, sighing. Tomoyo smiled.

"It's okay." Tomoyo reassured as they all smiled. But, Sakura coughed and then smiled with her eyes closed.

"By the way, Ms. Secretary all the way to Ms. Historian, why were you guys late?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo gIared while Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Mei and I went to visit Wei." Syaoran said. Meilin blushed. Tomoyo blinked.

"Wei-san separated from you?" Tomoyo asked. They nodded as Sakura sighed.

"Okay. What about you, Chi-chan, Yama-kun, Ri-chan, and Nao-chan?" Sakura asked. They blushed in embarassment.

"I overslept." They all said. Sakura sighed and looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo blinked.

"What is it, Saku-chan?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura grinned.

"Punishment?" Sakura asked, smiling evilly. Tomoyo blinked.

"But, Saku-chan, they were just late. Please forgive them." Tomoyo asked, with puppy dog eyes. Sakura stepped back and sighed.

"Fine. Just this one, okay?" Sakura asked them. They nodded as they stands up. Tomoyo giggled.

"Smile, okay?" Tomoyo asked. They smiled then nodded.

"By the way, time check is 7:22. Syaoran-kun will assign someone, right?" Chiharu asked. Syaoran nodded, they walked towards the glass house door.

"Yeah. For now, it will be me and Mei." Syaoran said. Tomoyo grinned.

"Responsible ones. Good luck." Tomoyo said. Syaoran stuck his tongue out as Tomoyo laughed.

"Good luck, Syao-kun." Sakura said, blushing. Syaoran smiled.

"Likewise." Syaoran said, chuckling. Sakura nodded as Tomoyo smiled teasingly.

"I'll go, too. I have to be at the library right now. Sorry." Eriol said, politely. The two smiled and nodded. They walked out while Tomoyo and Sakura went back to their seats. Tomoyo sighed as she and Sakura worked on their files.

"I'm tired." Tomoyo said, looking at the sky. Sakura was alerted.

"Eh? But Syao-kun's not here. I can't handle you!" Sakura said, panicking. Tomoyo looked at her and laughed.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, I want to stop this feelings or whatsover." Tomoyo explained. Sakura mouth formed an 'o'.

"Oh. But why, Tomo-chan?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"It's getting in the way of my studies." Tomoyo said, coldly.

"But, you can't do that just like that, Tomo-chan. He's your secretary and I'm sure you two will be having much more time together." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I know. Well, whatever, change topic." Tomoyo said. Sakura laughed.

"Yey!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo grinned.

"By the way, did you already post the banner for the tennis club?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura looked at her.

"Eh? What banner?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo was taken aback.

"Didn't you searched through the files?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shook her head. Tomoyo looked at her, shocked.

"Well, apparently, the principal asked us a favor." Tomoyo said.

"What favor?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed, devastated.

"He told us to create a banner. Putting "Congratulations on winning the National Finals" as a thanks." Tomoyo explained.

"Hoeeeee! Sorry, Tomo-chan. I didn't see it, I was actually busy with other clubs so I didn't have the time to search through it again." Sakura said, teary-eyed. Tomoyo smiled.

"It's okay. We have time." Tomoyo said, smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"Come on, we have to do it at the back of the school, okay?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"I know, we can do this with the entire Student Council." Sakura advised. Tomoyo looked at her. They're currently walking at the school corridor.

"Eh? But, they're busy as well." Tomoyo asked. Sakura winked.

"Chi-chan, Yama-kun and Nao-chan aren't busy." Sakura said. Tomoyo blinked.

"How would you know?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura grinned.

"I was texting them." Sakura said. Tomoyo stared at her. Then, she grabbed it.

"Confiscated." Tomoyo said. Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Hoeeee! I forgot! Sorry, please give it back." Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at her and sighed.

"Saku-chan, you can't do this again. You disobeyed the rule, be thankul that we're the only ones here or else Syao-kun will get mad at you." Tomoyo said. Sakura sniffed.

"Sorry. I won't do this again." Sakura said. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Saku-chan, please don't cry. Here, I'm giving it back to you but you can't carry it outside this room, okay?" Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded, pouting.

"Scold the others to." Sakura said, pouting. Tomoyo nodded, laughing.

"Yes, yes. I will." Tomoyo said, grinning.

"Anyway, we should get them here. Those three, we need their help." Sakura said, winking. Tomoyo smiled then nodded. And then, Sakura went inside the broadcast room. Tomoyo's eyes went wide.

"W-what are you trying to do, Saku-chan?" Tomoyo asked, nervous. Sakura smiled.

"Attention, please. This is the Student Council Vice-president. Mihara Chiharu, Yamazaki Takashi, and Yanagisawa Naoko are asked to go here in this room just for exactly 5 minutes. One second late will not be tolerated." Sakura broadcasted. Tomoyo puts her right hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Saku-chan, you said it as if it's a race between them." Tomoyo said. Sakura grinned.

"That's okay. The more they hurry, the less the time will be used." Sakura quoted. Tomoyo giggled.

"How rare, you're being cruel." Tomoyo said, teased. Sakura smiled. As that said, the called ones hurried towards the said room. Then, the door banged open. Tomoyo and Sakura calmly looked at them.

"Time check. 4 minutes and 56 seconds. New record, isn't it, Tomo-chan?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yes. Considering that this room is at the fourth floor. Good job." Tomoyo said, smiling. The three panted.

"The heck?" Chiharu said. pissed. Sakura smiled.

"That was fast. I actually just obeyed Mei-chan's order. You three had the most slowest running capability." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled politely.

"Sorry. We are currently in a rush here and we really need your help." Tomoyo said. Naoko sighed.

"You should have just called us." Naoko said. Tomoyo smiled, closing her eyes. And then, she opened her palm and directly pointed at them.

"Cellphones, confiscated." Tomoyo said. They sighed and gave it to her.

"We've just announced it, didn't we?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura sighed.

"Sorry, we really forgot." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, it's okay. Everyone does a mistake once in a while." Tomoyo said. They smiled thankfully.

"Thanks, Pres." They teased. Tomoyo laughed.

"So, what is it? The thing you need our help with?" Chiharu asked. Yamazaki grinned.

"It's probably the 7 wonders of this school." Yamazaki said. Chiharu slapped him in the head.

"There's no 7 wonders in this school. It's 7 stories, not wonders!" Chiharu said. Naoko sweat dropped.

"Anyways, what is it, Tomo-chan?" Naoko asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"It is the banner that we had to post at the entrance door." Tomoyo said.

"Oh, I see. So, where's the banner?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo looked at Sakura. Sakura avoided her gazes.

"Well, Vice-president here forgot about that work so it's probably still at the principal office." Tomoyo said. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Sorry." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

"By the way, after all of this, I want us to relax or something." Tomoyo said. They smiled.

"Sure!" They exclaimed. Tomoyo smiled.

"It's Saturday tomorrow so it's okay, right?" Tomoyo asked. They smiled and nodded.

"Definitely! It will be our first outing, I'm so excited." Sakura exclaimed. Naoko smiled.

"Are we going to the sea or to the amusement park?" Naoko asked. Tomoyo looked at them.

"Ah, no. We're going to our resort." Tomoyo said, blinking. They all squealed.

"Yatta! Resort!" They said.

"But the others might not like it so I think we should vote for it?" Tomoyo asked. They shook their heads.

"No! Swimming pool with karaoke is the best! Plus, we got to play pillow fight that night, you know. Count me in." Chiharu said. Sakura winked.

"She's right! A day without any paperworks is the best!" Sakura said. Naoko smiled.

"I might even get some idea for my story when we get there." Naoko said, smiling. Yamazaki grinned.

"That's defintely relaxing there." Yamazaki commented. Tomoyo smiled.

"Sure. I'll recommend it to Syao-kun, Ri-chan, Mei-chan and Eri-kun then." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

"So, about the banner?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we've got to do it. Ah, I think we should probably go to the principal office." Chiharu said. Tomoyo nodded. Then, they started walking towards it.

"Ah. Right. I'll help with organizing the place, Tomo-chan." Sakura said.

"Then, I'll help with the desserts." Naoko said. Chiharu grinned.

"I'll help with cleaning the place. Yama-kun and Mei-chan will help me, I'll persuade her later." Chiharu said.

"Then, Ri-chan, Syao-kun and I will be the one assigned to cooking our foods, right?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, probably. Then, Eri-kun, what will he do?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shrugged.

"Maybe the music." Tomoyo said, unsure. Finally, they reached the principal office. Tomoyo knocked on it.

"Come in." He said. They went inside. Tomoyo smiled.

"Sir. About the banner, I am going to do it with these people. If you would be kind, can we have the banner, please?" Tomoyo asked, politely. The principal smiled.

"Sure, Tomoyo-san. You don't need to be so polite." The principal said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Thank you, sensei." Tomoyo said, smiling. Then, they walked out and began doing it.

"Class is already starting. What should we do?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, as I've heard, we're conditionally excepted since we're busy with our duties so it's okay not to attend class once in a while." Chiharu said.

"How did you know that? Tomo-chan should be the one knowing that." Naoko said. Tomoyo smiled.

"I know it, too. I just kept it to myself because I don't want to use that excuse just because we're in the council." Tomoyo explained. Sakura smiled.

"You're right. We should be responsible too." Sakura said.

"But since we're in this situation, we can just attend the second period, right?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"I don't want to tolerate it. However, it can't be helped but be excused for now." Tomoyo said. Naoko smiled.

"That's very President-like, Tomo-chan. Completely different to the outside-the-campus-Tomo-chan." Naoko said, laughing.

"Geez. Please don't call me that. Just a plain Tomoyo." Tomoyo said. They smiled and nodded.

"You're so humble, Tomo-chan." Sakura commented. Tomoyo blinked.

"No, I'm not. I just don't want to be called president because they might think that I'm boasting it." Tomoyo said, honestly.

"Sure, sure. We won't." Chiharu said. Then, they finally finished it.

"Yatta! It's done, Tomo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo blinked at the banner.

"Eh? "katsu wa(the winner is)"?" Tomoyo asked.

"Geh! I added a dash. Gomen!" Chiharu said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Chi-chan, it's okay." Tomoyo said, smiling. Chiharu breathe in and out.

"Then, I'll put something on it." Chiharu said. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Who's Manabu-kun?" Sakura asked. Chiharu yelled.

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! I messed up!" Chiharu said. Naoko sighed.

"What? "Congratulations on the winner is Manabu-kun the National Finals". The heck?" Naoko asked.

"Why did you created a nickname for Manabu-kun?" Yamazaki asked. Sakura sighed.

"Who's Manabu-kun, anyway?" Sakura asked.

"There's definitely one! In the tennis club!" Chiharu said. Tomoyo laughed.

"There isn't one!" Tomoyo said. With that said, they had a gloomy aura.

"What shall we do?" Naoko asked. Yamazaki sighed.

"Then I'll just do something about the space left." Yamazaki said.

**-Time skip-**

Tomoyo and others looked over at the banner they hanged on the rooftop. The principal laughed.

"Oh! What a cute writing." The principal commented. And then, Syaoran and others came. Syaoran chuckled.

"What the hell is this?" Syaoran asked.

"Congratulations on the winner is Manabu-kun the National Finals." Meilin read, sweat dropping.

"Eh? What happened?" Rika asked. Chiharu sniffed.

"I messed up!" Chiharu exclaimed. Yamazaki sighed.

"It was because Chiharu is talking while doing it." Yamazaki said.

"That has nothing to do with it! Plus, you're the one who drew that!" Chiharu said.

"Tomoyo-san is in trouble." Eriol muttered. They nodded while Tomoyo just smiled nervously. The principal looked down with a smile.

"Tomoyo-san. Come with me for a minute." The principal said. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Yes." Tomoyo said. With that, they began walking inside the building. Chiharu sniffed.

"Sorry, Tomo-chan!" Chiharu said. Sakura sighed.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakura sighed. Syaoran looked at them.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked. Naoko sighed.

"We made a mess." Naoko said.

"I know. What I mean is, _what happened_?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sighed.

"We just mispelled it then everything went wrong after that." Sakura said.

"We were excited of what we're talking about so I guess it affected us." Yamazaki said. Eriol blinked.

"What is it? The one you're talking about?" Eriol asked. The four sighed. (Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko and Yamazaki.)

"Resort." They said. Syaoran and others blinked.

"Resort?" They asked. They nodded.

"Tomo-chan was planning on having us take a rest on this council thing." Chiharu said. They blinked.

"We're going to a resort?" Meilin asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. Amamiya resort." Sakura said.

"The one your grandfather gave the two of you?" Rika asked. Sakura nodded while Eriol blinked.

"Eh? Your grandfather met Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No. We're cousins." Sakura said. Eriol blinked.

"Eh?" Eriol exclaimed. Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah, they're cousins. What, you didn't know?" Syaoran asked. Eriol shook his head.

"No, I didn't know. I thought they were just best friend." Eriol said. Sakura smiled.

"Anyways, we're going. Tomorrow." Sakura said. Syaoran raised on of his eyebrows.

"It's not like all of us are going." Syaoran said. Meilin looked at him.

"What, you had something to do?" Meilin asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"No. I meant for those whose parents might not allow them to go." Syaoran explained.

"Oh. Why, is there one?" Chiharu asked. They shook his head. Syaoran sighed.

"Why are sighing? Didn't you want to go?" Sakura asked. He sighed again.

"I don't want to go there. Your grandfather is as protective as Touya." Syaoran said. They snickered except for Eriol.

"I doubt. I mean, I'm not sure if Ojii-sama(Grandfather) is there." Sakura said. Syaoran sighed in relief.

"I see, that's good." Syaoran said. They laughed.

"By the way, we assigned on who will do this or that." Chiharu said. Naoko smiled.

"Saku-chan is the one who will organize the place." Naoko said. Syaoran was alarmed.

"I'll help her, then. There must be a guy in case she might carry some heavy stuffs." Syaoran said. They grinned as Sakura blushed.

"And then, Nao-chan will be assigned to baking our desserts." Chiharu said. Rika smiled.

"I'll help her." Rika said. Yamazaki looked at them.

"The order is getting messy. We're not obeying it." Yamazaki said. Eriol smiled.

"That's okay. I'm sure Tomoyo-san will allow it." Eriol said, smiling. Sakura beamed.

"And then, and then, Chi-chan, Mei-chan and Yama-kun will do the cleaning. Any words?" Sakura asked. They shook their heads.

"What about Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked. Sakura smiled.

"She's assigned to the kitchen." Sakura said. Eriol coughed.

"Then, I'll help. I'll do it with her." Eriol said. Syaoran glared as he smiled.

"Sure!" Sakura said, smiling. Syaoran humped.

"The heck is that?" He muttered. Sakura looked at him.

"Did you say something, Syao-kun?" Sakura asked. He shook his head.

"None." Syaoran simply replied. Sakura hummed.

"Anyways, that's it. Oh, Tomo-chan sure is taking her time, she's late." Rika said. They nodded. Then, Tomoyo came out. They blinked.

"What happened?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo sighed, smiling.

"I got scolded." Tomoyo said. Chiharu sniffed, gritting a white handkerchief.

"Sorry, Tomo-chan!" Chiharu said. Tomoyo giggled.

"It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled.

"Regarding tomorrow, they all agreed!" Sakura beamed. Tomoyo laughed happily.

"Woohoo!" Yamazaki said. They laughed.

"Then, lets all meet at the Penguin park, okay?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura smiled.

"Tomo-chan, I think Syao-kun and I should go there earlier, don't you think?" Sakura asked, smiling. Tomoyo smiled back.

"You're right. Okay, how about this? Chi-chan, Mei-chan, and Yama-kun will go there at 8 am? And then, Saku-chan and Syao-kun will go there at 10 am?" Tomoyo proposed. They hummed.

"How about 6 am?" Chiharu asked. They looked at her.

"That's way too early, don't you think?" Meilin protested. Chiharu grinned.

"Nuh-uh. We will clean for exactly two hours, and then, by 8 am, Saku-chan and Syao-kun will replace us." Chiharu said.

"Oh, you mean, going there pair by pair?" Rika asked. Chiharu nodded.

"Yep, and then, next is Tomo-chan and Eriol-kun. They will go there at 11 am, for they will cook lunch." Chiharu said. Naoko sighed.

"And what about us?" Naoko said. Sakura beamed.

"You should go there at 11:30 am. The baking room is slightly far away from the kitchen." Sakura said. Their mouths formed an 'o'.

"And then, all of us will gather there. at exactly 11:45. How's that?" Tomoyo asked. They smiled and nodded.

"Case closed." Sakura said, winking.

**To be continued...**


	5. Showing an unexpected behavior

**Sorry for the late update. :) Have a good time! ;)**

**Chapter 5:**

Tomoyo smiled right after their meeting. She giggled and they looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just thought that what we're doing is like a real meeting." Tomoyo said. They smiled.

"Well, that's to be expected. There's nothing to do anyway." Meilin said. Tomoyo smiled at them, they blinked.

"How about we go for a retreat?" Tomoyo suggested. Naoko blinked.

"What do you mean, Tomo-chan?" Naoko asked. Tomoyo grinned.

"We set a retreat for every year level. A retreat; it's like a camp or a trip where both sections will have to interact with each other and have to be friends. The freshmen will have a two days. Sophomores: three days. Juniors: four days. Seniors: five days." Tomoyo explained. They went silent for a while.

"Isn't it unfair for freshman and sophomores?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, it isn't. It's completely fair, considering their time with each other. Especially the Seniors, they separate with their friends and go in their own path after they graduate." Tomoyo said. Syaoran smiled.

"I agree. We should do this things." Syaoran said.

"What about the money? How much does it cost, especially the place?" Rika asked. Eriol smiled.

"We could use my manor." Eriol suggested.

"You have one?" Chiharu asked. Eriol nodded.

"My father gave it to me." Eriol said.

"We could also use our mansion." Syaoran said.

"Ours, too. Tomoyo and I." Sakura said. Tomoyo grinned.

"Then it's settled. We will use Eri-kun's manor, Syao-kun's mansion and our resort." Tomoyo said.

"Why three places?" Yamazaki asked. Tomoyo winked.

"It's much more exciting. All places do have a swimming pool in them, right?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol and Syaoran nodded.

"Yeah." They said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Perfect. Then for the freshmen, Eri-kun's manor. Sophomore, Syao-kun's mansion and for the Juniors, our resort." Tomoyo said. They smiled and agreed.

"Wow. How smart-thinking, Pres." Meilin teased. Tomoyo pouted.

"Oh, stop that. Anyway, back to the topic. We will also organize a surprise that will surely shock them or something." Tomoyo said. They blinked.

"Wait, wait. What about the Seniors? They don't have a place to stay with." Yamazaki said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Oh, sorry, forgot to say it. They will use our house." Tomoyo said. They blinked.

"You mean it?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yeah." Tomoyo said. They smiled.

"Anyway, back to the topic. It'll be a splendid party." Tomoyo explained.

"Ah. Care to elaborate?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo winked.

"A party. A ball, to be exact." Tomoyo said.

"Really, Tomo-chan? Yehey!" Sakura said. Chiharu smiled.

"Wow, that's the thing I've always wanted." Chiharu said. Naoko giggled.

"Yeah, totally." Naoko said.

"Then we've got to prepare suits and dresses, no?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo shook their head.

"Not that. Just a casual clothes." Tomoyo said.

"But why?" Sakura asked, confused. Syaoran blinked.

"Another shocking thing, Tomo? Swimming pool?" Syaoran asked, amazed. They blinked in confusion.

"Yeah! How about it? Shocking, isn't it?" Tomoyo asked. Meilin gaped in amazement.

"That totally fooled me. I was like "are you for real?". Never thought of that before." Meilin said. Yamazaki looked at them, back and forth, confused.

"What? What? I don't get it." Yamazaki said. Tomoyo smiled.

"A dance ball in the swimming pool. The center stage, the jacuzzi, and so on." Tomoyo said. Sakura grinned.

"Wow, Tomo-chan. How far can your mind travel through imaginations then putting it into work?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo blinked.

"No, it just flashed and then there. Well, I think we should do something unexpected. It will totally be memorable." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled in secrecy, proud and amazed.

"Then, for it, how about we make them stay at each places. No, uh. I mean, for first day, they will go to Eriol-kun's manor then the next day, to Syaoran-kun and so on. How about it?" Rika suggested. Tomoyo smiled. Sakura grinned.

"We should do that. Also, some presentations will be fun." Sakura suggested. Tomoyo nodded and smiled. She looked at Naoko.

"Got that recorded, Ms. Business Manager?" Tomoyo asked. Naoko nodded.

"Yeah, got it. Pres." Naoko said, winking.

"Okay. With that, class dismissed." Tomoyo said, joking. Then, they all went out of their glasshouse. They went to their room and decided to listen to the lesson than idle in their glasshouse.

**-Time Skip-**

It's already done for the day, their classes. Tomoyo walked towards their glasshouse. She sat on their sofa and loosened her blouse. She took off her necktie and unbuttoned two buttons. Then, she closed her eyes. Eriol silently walked over here.

"Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo groaned.

"Let me rest, please." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

"Sure. but listen, okay?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo slightly nodded.

"Uh, about this morning, the hickey." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed.

"Y-yeah?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, I'm really sorry about it. It's just that, I had to do it 'cause you're annoying." Eriol said. That shocked Tomoyo. She immediately opened her eyes and look at him.

"Annoying? How could you? Anyway, didn't I told you to let me rest?" Tomoyo said, pissed. Eriol chuckled.

"Not that "annoying". More like, you won't believe me so I had to shut you up."

"W-well, I'm not totally disturbed by it. Just nervous, Syao-kun might have seen it."

"Oh. Sorry.. Do you.. like him?"

"Huh? Of course. He's like a real dad."

"No, I meant _like_."

"No. Why're you asking me?"

"Oh, just to be sure that he won't get angry if he know I did this."

She cutely tilted her head. With that, Eriol gently cupped Tomoyo's chin and kissed her softly. On the cheeks. Tomoyo blushed.

"W-what are you doing?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled and patted her head.

"What? Do you prefer me kissing you on the lips? By the way, don't show that face to others, okay?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo blinked.

"I don't prefer anything. What face?" She asked. Eriol smiled cutely.

"Secret. Anyways, I'm serious." Eriol said.

"About what?"

"Courting you." Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed even redder.

"W-whatever. Do what you want." Tomoyo said, looking away.

"Okay, I will do what I want." Eriol said. Then, he held her hands. Tomoyo looked at him, shocked.

"You told me to do what I want. This is what I want." Eriol said. Holding her hands even tighter.

"Why are you doing this?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled.

"You know why." Eriol said.

"You're definitely playing with me." She said. Eriol kissed her hands.

"No, not true. If I'm playing with you, I won't do this." He said. He suddenly carried her and puts him on his lap. Tomoyo blushed.

"Geez, put me down!" Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled.

"Easy. If you move, we will be in an intimate position, you won't like it." He said.

"This is an intimate position. Don't know what will happen if we stay like this." She said.

"I can hold back myself. If you want, you can go away." He said.

"You're not even my boyfriend and you're already doing things like this? Wonder what you'll do once we're together." She said. He smirked.

"Does that mean I have a chance to be your boyfriend?"

"Hmph. Only if you beat us. Top 5, remember? I'm in first place. Then, Syao-kun, Mei-chan, Nao-chan, Ri-chan, Saku-chan and Yama-kun in 7th. You will have to surpass them if you want to be in top 5 and wants to court me." Tomoyo said, smirking. He lose his smirk. Instead, he smiled boyishly.

"Sure, I can. So, can I even have your "good luck"?" He asked, tapping his cheeks. Tomoyo smiled and kissed him gently on the side of his mouth. He blushed.

"There's your "good luck". I can also play your game so don't underestimate me. I can do more than that." Tomoyo said. With that, she walked out of the glasshouse, leaving Eriol with a blush on his face, shocked.

"That's foul play. She really is interesting." Eriol whispered, blushing.

"Geez, I'm falling. Damn." Eriol cursed, blushing. Then, someone chuckled.

"How is it?" Syaoran asked. Eriol sighed.

"Why do you always show up?" Eriol asked.

"Well, got to watch her." Syaoran said.

"Whatever. What are you, a stalker?" Eriol asked.

"Stupid. So, how is it?" Syaoran repeated. Eriol sighed.

"She's really difficult to handle." Eriol admitted.

"Now you know. So stop this nonsense, don't hurt her." Syaoran said.

"I won't." Eriol said.

"Whatever. As if I can believe you." Syaoran said.

"I can't play with her. She's too witty and I... like her, probably." Eriol confessed.

"Wow. You already like her? You're the one who's easy, stupid." Syaoran said. Eriol sighed.

"Yeah, right. I will just have to make her fall for me." He said. Syaoran glared at him.

"You'll die. I'll kill you if you play her." Syaoran warned. Eriol chuckled.

"I know, I know. Geez, how many times do I have to tell you? I won't okay. Even if I die, I won't be together with her. It's not that I like her like that." Eriol said.

"Don't hurt her, either. Breaking her heart, I mean." Syaoran said.

"I don't get you. What should I do, then?" Eriol asked. Syaoran smiled at him.

"Show her the true you and let her love you. You also do the same." Syaoran said.

"Why are you giving me an advice?" He asked.

"Well, I don't really want to admit it but I can leave her to you. She's very precious to me and I hate to let others snatch my role. However, you will suffer if you hurt her." Syaoran said.

"Please stop being like a recorded tape. I won't hurt her! How can I hurt someone as pure as her?" Eriol asked. Syaoran.

"Exactly. She is pure, that's why don't influence her with your wickedness." Syaoran said. Eriol sighed, annoyed.

"For the nth time. I. Will. Not. Hurt. Her." He said. Syaoran chuckled.

"Just making sure you know it." Syaoran said. With that, Syaoran went home.

"What an annoying guy." Eriol said, sighing. Then, he scanned the glasshouse and smiled.

"So this glasshouse is also decorated by her, huh? Really interesting." Eriol said. With that, again, he slowly walked out of the glasshouse and went home.

**-Next Day; Tomoyo's house-**

Tomoyo woke up happily. She hummed while opening the windows in her room.

"What a wonderful morning." Tomoyo said to herself. She looked at the clock and saw that it's 5:30 am.

"Hm, enough time." She said. Then, she went downstairs.

**-Meilin and Syaoran''s house-**

Meilin is now currently making a breakfast. After that, she went to Syaoran's room since they are living together, being cousins and all.

"Syao! Wake up." Meilin said, knocking. She heard a groan and then she sighed.

"It's too early! It's still 5:30!" Syaoran answered. Meilin laughed.

"Oh, come on. Have a breakfast with me, please? Also, you're going to the resort with Saku at 7:45, right?" Meilin said, smirking. With that, she heard a 'thump' and concluded that he fell down on the floor. She laughed again.

"Come down, 'kay? We have hotdog and scrambled egg for breakfast." Meilin said. Then, she went to the kitchen to prepare for plates and so on.

**-Eriol's-**

Eriol smiled while gazing at the sunrise. Then, he remembered what happened yesterday.

"Geez, how am I suppose to face her now?" He said, groaning. Then he sighed.

"Whatever." He whispered.

**Meanwhile...**

Sakura is still sleeping.

**-Penguin Park-**

Chiharu waited with Yamazaki. They are waiting for Meilin.

"Takashi, what time is it?" Chiharu asked.

"Quarter." Yamazaki replied. Chiharu sighed.

"I hope the place is not too far. We'll be dead if we arrive there one minute late." Chiharu said. Yamazaki grinned.

"Chiharu, we won't. I'm sure it'll only take 10 minutes to go there." Yamazaki said. Chiharu sighed. She's about to speak when a car stopped by.

"Chi! Yama! Get on." Meilin said. Chiharu sighed in annoyance.

"You're late!" Chiharu said, walking towards her. Meilin smiled. They got on and Meilin started driving.

"Yeah, sorry. Geez, it's just one minute. How uptight are you?" She asked.

"What are you going to do if we arrive there at 6:01 or so?" Chiharu asked. Meilin laughed.

"Girl, we will be there in less than five minutes. We have a car." Meilin said. Chiharu sighed in relief.

"Good. I don't wanna see Tomo-chan in her angry state." Chiharu said, giggling. Meilin grinned.

"Of course." Meilin said. Then, Yamazaki coughed.

"Mei, can you not speed up? I'm worried we'll get caught." Yamazaki said.

"He's right. Mei, how the heck are you going to explain all of this? We're all still a minor, dammit." Chiharu said, pissed once again. Meilin rolled her eyes.

"Chi? Will you please just shut your mouth? I want to start and end this day without these petty fights. Just shut up okay? Don't worry, I've got my student license. Besides, you told me you don't want to be late so here." Meilin said. Chiharu sighed.

"I'm just-" Chiharu started. Yamazaki sighed.

"Okay, stop. Don't start. End it." Yamazaki said.

"Okay. Sorry." Chiharu said, smiling. Meilin nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry, too." Meilin said. Then, the car stopped. They went out of the car and gazed at the place.

"Wow. What a big place." Chiharu commented. Yamazaki nodded, Meilin grinned.

"Yeah, totally. Come on, let start." Meilin said.

"How are we going to go inside?" Chiharu asked.

"Uhh, through the gate?" Yamaki asked. Meilin laughed.

"Funny. I have the keys. Tomo gave each one of us. Syao, Rika, and I." Meilin said. They nodded. Then, they got in and started what they have to start.

"So, how are we going to clean this huge place? This won't do for two hours!" Chiharu said. Meilin laughed.

"Relax! It's already clean, don't cha worry. All we got to do is to rearrange these things. Got it?" Meilin said. They nodded.

"Good. So now, let's get started." Meilin said. She turned on the speaker and connected it to her Ipod.

"With music, all sweat won't matter at all." Meilin and Chiharu quoted. Then, the three of them laughed.

**-Time Skip; Sakura's-**

Sakura immediately opened her eyes and look at the clock. 7:20. She straightly went to the bathroom to take a bath.

"Geez, why do I have to wake up late?" She slightly yelled.

**-Syaoran's-**

Syaoran looked at the clock. 7:20. Then, went back to what he is doing which is watching.

"25 minutes left. I hope she's wide awake already." Syaoran whispered to his self. After a while, he checked his phone. No texts. So instead, he texted Meilin.

Mei, already done? So what's left for us to do? - Syaoran

After a couple of seconds, Meilin replied.

-Uh, we're almost done. You just have to sweep the floor then mop it. Oh, also the garden. Please do water the plants - Meilin

Syaoran nodded.

"Okay, whatever." He said. He looked at the clock, again. 7:30. He cleaned a little then went out. He is currently driving towards Sakura's house. Then, when he arrived, he immediately knocked. The door opened and revealed Sakura.

"You ready?" Syaoran asked. Sakura blushed and nodded.

"Yeah. So... come on." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled then nodded. He offered his hand and Sakura shyly took it.

"You have the keys, right?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. They went to his car and got on. While driving,

"By the way, Mei told me that we only have to sweep the floor then mop it." Syaoran said. Sakura blinked.

"Just that?" Sakura asked. Syaoran chuckled.

"She told me to water the plants, too. Well, I'll just leave it to you, is that alright?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded. Syaoran blushed as Sakura blinked confusingly.

"I'll do the sweeping and mopping. Don't want you to get tired." Syaoran said, blushing. Sakura suddenly kissed him on the cheeks.

"Thank you." Sakura said, blushing. Syaoran got redder than her. He coughed. After all that, they arrived.

"Are we a little too early?" Sakura asked. Syaoran shrugged.

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, I think I am hearing some voices coming inside. Also, a music." Sakura said. Syaoran blinked.

"Oh." Syaoran simply said. They went silent so that they can hear it clearly.

"Do you hear that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I think so?" Syaoran said, unsure. Sakura tilted her head.

"I think they are. Let's check." Sakura said. They went close to the gate.

"They're still here. The gate's open." Syaoran said. Sakura, unsure, began thinking. Syaoran laughed.

"Let's go in." Syaoran said. They went inside and straightly to the salas.

"No one's here, but it's clean." Sakura said. Syaoran looked everywhere and stopped when he heard voices. He stopped moving, listening. Then he sighed.

"I know where they are. Come." Syaoran said. Sakura followed. They went to the poolside. Sakura sweatdropped when she saw them.

"Uh, guys?" Sakura asked. Meilin, Chiharu and Yamazaki stopped on what they sare doing. They immediately went out of the pool and went to their side.

"Guys, care to explain?" Sakura asked. Meilin nervously laughed.

"Well, this was our strategy on cleaning the pool." Meilin said. Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

"Who said we will use the pool?" Syaoran asked. Yamazaki gulped.

"They were the one who said to clean it. I just obeyed." Yamazaki said. Sakura laughed.

"Yama-kun, you're so funny." Sakura said. Yamazaki blinked.

"Huh?" Yamazaki asked.

"Does that mean you're going to do whatever they say you should do?" Sakura asked. Chiharu shook her head.

"No, uh, well, since we're cleaning. We thought that we might as well clean this too." Chiharu explained. Sakura hummed.

"Please don't report this to Tomo. We'll be dead for sure." Meilin begged. Syaoran sighed.

"Be thankful that it was us who found you." Syaoran said. Sakura smiled.

"No, wait. How about we ask for her permission? I'm sure she will agree." Sakura said. The three sighed in relief and smiled thankfully.

"But, I can't guarantee that she will agree for sure. Just a conclusion." Sakura said. They went sad again. Syaoran snickered at their reaction.

"Wait, hold on. I'll take full responsibility if ever she got angry so just enjoy there, got it?" Syaoran said. They nodded. Then someone coughed.

"If she ever got angry? Who are you talking about? And what are you doing there at the pool?" Someone said. They turned around and saw Tomoyo. They all went alarmed. Tomoyo just smiled.

"Tomo? What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked.

"You're supposed to be here at 11, right?" Meilin asked.

"You're early, is something the matter?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo laughed.

"One at a time. I just thought that you might do something not nice so I came to see if everything is all right. Well, looks like I'm right. So, care to explain?" Tomoyo asked. They gulped.

**To be continued...**


End file.
